The Shape Of My Heart
by ArticusFrost87
Summary: A song ficcy dedicated to Shorro...Anywhoo, T.K. has been real mean to Kari, will Kari accept his apology?


***A.N. I do not own Digimon, nor plan tend to create a clever trick in order to steal Sora ::drools:: And I also don't own Backstreet Boy's song, "Shape Of The Heart" Anywhoo. I created this fictional story based on my life...This one is dedicated to you Shorro... Just think of me as T.K. From T.K.'s point of view*  
  
Shape Of My Heart -   
  
After I told Kari I loved her things changed. I didn't want it to, but it just did. I could never get a straight answer when I said "I Love You" from Kari. She would just look down and change the subject. "Kari, tell me now, don't stop, look into my eyes!" she turned her head and tried her best not to look. She turned her eyes on the beautiful red sun across the horizon. "T.K. don't make me..." she said. How could she do this to me? I took my bag and left. Hearing the soft cries of tears fall to the ground from Kari. Why doesn't she love me? For all that I've done for her she won't even look me in the eyes, I just should've kept my mouth shut. Just why did I even tell her? I constantly bugged myself with questions I dare not ask Kari. I finally got home, and pulled a pillow over my head. She doesn't love me...Why doesn't she love me?! The ringing of the phone broke the annoying cries of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away and picked up the phone, "Hello?" I croaked. "T.K." I could hear faint cries comming through the other line. "Yes, Kari?" "T.K...I love you...I could never say it to your face. I'm sorry." Then she hung up. "Kari...I love you too." I slowly said, after realizing the fact that she hung up on me. I quickly gazed up the ceiling...and fantasize about a future with me and Kari.  
  
The next day I got up and ordered flowers and left to pursue my happiness. I quickly ran up to Kari's house and rang the doorbell. I saw someone peer out to me and said, "Who is it? T.K., what's that? Flowers? What you brang me flowers?!" I studdered, she didn't like them? She didn't love me? What? I was swarmed of questions before I saw her storm outside and gave me a big hug, "T.K.! Your so sweet!" I heard her scream aloud. I gave a loud sigh and gave it to them, "T.K., let's go out! Umm..where should we go?" She quickly said. "How about...the new American Restaurant downtown?" I asked, she quickly nodded, grabbed her coat and left with me.   
  
**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  


It's been over two years that I've been with Kari, every second with her feels like heaven. Except, I was for a dreaded surprise. Davis's arm around Kari, and Kari laughing, giving a big kiss on Davis? My heart felt like it was going to jump out, instead I held it in. "Kari?! What are you doing?" She looked down in disgust, "T.K., I'm tired of you, you know how much I've been loving you? But what do I get back? Nothing. I get thrown around like trash." I backed away slowly, wishing this was a dream, "Kari, what do you mean?" I croacked, I could see her drop Davis's hand and pointed him towards Yolei, probably telling him to leave her alone for a bit. "What do you mean T.K.? Look back, don't you realize? You've tried to kill yourself, ignore me, cheated on me, and a bunch more stuff." She outragedly yelled. "But...it was just little arguments, all couples do that." "I'm just tired of this. T.K." "I guess you don't know me..." I could see one last tear fall from Kari, as she slowly walked away. I dropped down in my knees and felt the fog pull around me.  
  
How stupid I was! The past years I've been nothing but caring to her. I drowned myself in tears and looked at the past pictures I've had with Kari. I can't believe how much of a jerk I was. Me and my stupid head. I tried to apologize but all I could get was a quick swift of hair in my face. I had to do something, if she didn't listen to me, I knew someone who she will. I wrote all my feelings into a notebook and gave it to my brother Matt, who was a big rockstar by now. I knew Kari got tickets to his concert so I prayed it would work.   
  
Tons of fans screaming and all of Matt's friends (including I) was waving in the front row. Finally, Matt approached, the crowd finally drew quiet.  
  
"This one is dedicated to my little brother's ex-girlfriend. He just wants to tell you how sorry he is... A one, two, a one, two, three, four!  
  
Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
Oh yeah  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part and kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loneliness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part and kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part and kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
I played my part and kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
Show you the shape of my heart."  
  
During the whole song I could see Kari staring at me, her eyes glaring...As I stand here, waiting for an answer...  
  


The End  
  


*Sorry! Weird ending! Well it was suppose to be based on my life, and my life isn't over yet :O) ::hint hint:: I'm waiting for an answer...*


End file.
